


The Sweetest Thing

by nerdcredred, Ocelot_l



Series: Lifetimes [16]
Category: Atop the Fourth Wall, That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 04:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdcredred/pseuds/nerdcredred, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ocelot_l/pseuds/Ocelot_l
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>90s Kid accidentally eats Snowflame's latest creation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sweetest Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for AT4W episode "Mr. T and the T-Force #2". 
> 
> All works can also be found at my LiveJournal page at http://bookishlady242.livejournal.com/
> 
> We do not own these characters, nor the people who portray these characters. This is meant as a work of fiction and is fair use. "The Sweetest Thing" is performed by U2.
> 
> Based off a Secret Treehouse Kink Meme Prompt.

“Oh crap,” Linkara muttered as he ran to the kitchen, hoping he could melt all the popsicles and pour their remains down the garbage disposal before anyone knew about them. Not much time had passed, so it was likely he could destroy every last one of them without being found out by the others. Unfortunately, when the fridge came into view, Linkara gaped in horror at the sight of 90s Kid sucking off the last bits of a Popsicle and then licking the residue off the stick. “90s Kid, what are you doing?!”

“Dude, these popsicles are really sweet! I totally can’t feel my teeth!” 90s Kid replied, smacking his lips a bit.

“Oh God,” Linkara moaned, burying his face in his hands. “90s Kid, what have you done?!”

90s Kid looked to Linkara in confusion and slight concern. “Dude, was this yours? Oh man, I’m sorry, I’ll totally get more later, okay?” He offered Linkara a small smile, hoping his gesture would make up for accidentally scarfing down the other man’s snacks, but Linkara only shook his head before he lowered his hands and gazed at the teen in dismay.

“You don’t understand, 90s Kid. I didn’t buy those, those were homemade popsicles! By Snowflame!”

90s Kid stared blankly at Linkara for a few moments before the light bulb switched on, and then he stared in horror at the wooden stick still clenched in his fist. “Oh jeez. D-dude, you mean I ate-I ate-” 90s Kid couldn’t finish his thought since he suddenly started breathing very quickly, his face turning an alarming shade of red.

Linkara grabbed 90s Kid by the shoulders and helped him sit down in a kitchen chair before he hyperventilated and passed out. “Okay, okay, let’s just take a minute and calm down here,” Linkara said, speaking as much to himself as he was to 90s Kid. “We don’t know for sure what happened here. Just because Snowflame said he made Popsicles full of… that stuff… doesn’t mean he really did.”

90s Kid, still red-cheeked and trembling slightly, looked up at him. “W-what do you mean, dude?”

“I mean, this is Snowflame. The guy who didn’t know how to use the toaster or how to make a sandwich without help. How could he possibly have made cocaine Popsicles? I mean, remember when Snowflame thought that the snow was cocaine? It was really just snow, and Snowflame didn’t know what he was talking about. I’m sure that’s probably what happened now. Yeah, that’s it, I bet he confused his stash with confectioner’s sugar, or talcum powder, even.”

“Isn’t talcum powder still not good to eat, dude?”

“Well, yes, but you said it tasted sweet, right? So it was probably just normal sugar then.”

90s Kid looked at the stick and trembled worse. “B-but what if it was that junk? What’s gonna happen to me, dude? I-I don’t wanna end up like Dan!”

Linkara felt the color drain from his face, for that fear was what he carried in his heart, but he forced himself to smile with a reassurance he was far from feeling. “You’re not gonna end up like Dan, 90s Kid. Even if Snowflame did manage to make Popsicles out of cocaine, he probably used most of the stuff on himself first. We know how greedy he is about it. And you still feel good right now, right 90s Kid?”

90s Kid was quiet for a moment and then nodded. “Y-yeah, I guess you’re right, dude. I feel radical like always. Oh wow, that makes me feel better. I was really worried for a minute.”

Linkara nodded, since he had been feeling likewise, and patted 90s Kid’s shoulder before they both got up and went into the living room. Along the way, he grabbed a comic book and settled on the futon, while 90s Kid picked up his Sega controller and turned on the TV. “This is all going to be fine,” the hero murmured to himself.

\-----

Ninja-Style Dancer walked through the front door of the base feeling very pleased with himself. He’d recently purchased some new video games and they’d finally arrived, so he was eager to find a worthy opponent to have a match with. As Ninja strolled into the living room, he spotted 90s Kid and smiled, since the teen was always full of energy and loved video games.

*Good evening, 90s Kid. I was wondering if you’d be up for a game of Dance Dance Revolution. I just imported some new copies from Japan and I thought you might be interested in playing the Mario Mix with me.* Ninja held up the box bearing Mario doing a break-dancing move and smiled hopefully at 90s Kid.

90s Kid whirled his head around in Ninja’s direction and read the card several times within only a few seconds. “Duuuuude, that sounds so extremely radical I'd totally love to play with you I’m not that good at dancing but I totally think right now I’ll be extremely awesome at it because I really can’t sit still and I'm kinda on a sugar rush I think but it feels totally better than normal sugar rushes and hey what are you doing c’mon let's set this up!” He snatched the box out of Ninja’s hands, very quickly set up the game mats, and slid the disc into the machine in less than a minute. “C’mon Ninja you wanna play a game with me huh huh huh?” 90s Kid asked, bouncing up and down on the floor like an excited puppy.

Ninja blinked, taken aback by 90s Kid's even peppier than usual attitude. *A sugar high, you say? Did you by chance eat all the sugar in the house, 90s Kid?* Ninja winced when 90s Kid seemed to laugh uproariously at his joke before a frown slid across his face. *90s Kid, are you sure everything is alright? If you aren’t feeling well, we can postpone the game until you are better.*

“No way, dude, I’m totally awesome come on let’s play please please please?” Ninja looked from the game mats to 90s Kid’s eager expression before shrugging.

*Alright, if you insist. Prepare to lose, my friend.* Ninja selected a song and bowed to 90s Kid before he started matching his steps to the flurry of falling arrows on the screen.

90s Kid had bumped the difficulty up to the highest setting, which normally caused him to lose within the first two seconds, but amazingly he managed to step along to the beat just as well as Ninja. Ninja couldn’t help turning his head to the left to watch 90s Kid move faster than he’d ever seen him move before, before he tried to pick up his pace to match the hyper teenager.

Linkara looked up from his comic book and his eyes widened in shock when he saw that 90s Kid hadn't missed a single step yet. “Duuuude this game is so totally fun I love playing dancing games with Mario and stuff dancing is totally awesome but you know that right Ninja-dude?” 90s Kid spun around and around on the mat, still managing to match every step with ease.

At last, the song was over, and while Ninja took a moment to catch his breath, 90s Kid kept on dancing. “Dude Linkara look look look I tied I tied I never tied before isn’t that so extremely radical?!”

Linkara felt a ball of dread start to form in the pit of his stomach when he took in 90s Kid's newfound prowess with the DDR game. 90s Kid usually never had the coordination to keep in time with the quickly dropping arrows on the screen, and he usually needed a good rest after playing just one round. But now, it seemed as if something had changed within the teen, something drastic...

Linkara shook his head, forcing those thoughts away. 90s Kid was always energetic and wild, and he had been training with the team quite a lot, so who’s to say his foot-eye coordination hadn’t improved enough to tie Ninja at this game? That had to be it, of course.

“Um, g-great job there, 90s Kid,” Linkara told him, offering a wide but strained smile to the teen. “You're really, uh, impressing us all lately.”

Ninja looked at the screen and then back to the box in disbelief. *I demand a refund. This game is obviously defective.*

While 90s Kid giggled in glee over the compliment he’d just been paid, Linkara turned to Ninja. “Don't be silly, Ninja, the game is fine. 90s Kid is just a more competent player than you expected, that's all.”

*I highly doubt that* Ninja said, shooting another glance at 90s Kid. *Did something happen to him while I was out, Linkara?*

“W-what?” Linkara nervously twisted the comic book he held in his hands as he responded to the ninja’s question. “Nothing happened, Ninja. 90s Kid is just excited, you know how he is.” Linkara looked back to 90s Kid, who was bouncing around the room. “Hey, 90s Kid, why don't you bring out some comics we can read together? I'll even give you a chance to prove to me that Rob Liefeld isn’t a talentless hack.” Perhaps getting 90s Kid to sit down and calm himself would prove that there was nothing wrong with him, and subsequently cause the dread in his stomach to start dissipating.

“Dude I don’t think I could sit down right now if I wanted to and all the words on the pages are bouncing around for me and stuff and hey Linksano and Boffo dude how are you guys doing I’m doing great you guys wanna play DDR with me I just totally tied with Ninja and I’m not tired yet!” Boffo and Linksano stared at 90s Kid in surprise before Boffo turned to the Ninja.

_90s Kid tied with YOU at DDR?_

Linksano looked around and started checking knick-knacks on the shelves. “Are we in the right universe?”

*Ha ha ha, that is quite enough.* Ninja said, shooting both of them a glare. *The game is obviously broken.*

90s Kid suddenly gazed the couch as if he had never seen such a wondrous item before in his life. He then took a running leap at it, managing to execute a cartwheel over the cushions, and landed lightly on his feet on the other side. Boffo clapped his hands in delight at such a feat of acrobatics, but Linkara looked extremely worried. “90s Kid, you really should sit down and rest now.”

Linksano, who had been glaring back at Ninja and enjoying seeing him in such an annoyed mood, felt his own annoyance return thanks to 90s Kid's hyperactive antics. “Look, 90s Kid, I don’t know if you've gone on some sugar-binge or something, but I’d like to ask you to calm yourself. I’ve been down in my lab trying to work on a wonderful new invention, but your random outbursts of shouting and laughter are disrupting me, which is why I came up here in the first place. I would very much appreciate you going outside to work out that energy.”

“Duuuude, getting out this energy would be totally radical but that dancing didn’t make me feel tired so I gotta figure out another way to do it! You wanna help me, Linksano-dude, huh huh huh? Ooh, I know, horsie ride!” 90s Kid took another running leap and landed squarely on Linksano’s back.

“Ahh! What are you doing?! Get off me!” Linksano’s knees buckled under the weight of 90s Kid and he would have collapsed if Boffo hadn’t rushed to his side to help keep him upright.

“90s Kid, what are you doing?” Linkara cried out, feeling even more panicked than before. “Get off him right now!”

*I've got him.* Ninja quickly appeared beside Linksano and picked up 90s Kid in his arms, holding him over his shoulder while he squirmed all about. Linksano gasped a bit and leaned against Boffo as the weight disappeared from his back.

 _Oscar, are you alright?_ Boffo questioned in worry.

“I-I'm alright, Boffo. Which is more than I can say for whatever has gotten into 90s Kid!”

Ninja was having a hard time holding onto the teenager who was flailing around in his arms. “Dude, put me down please please I totally won’t ask for another horsie ride so let me down okay?!”

*Honestly, Linkara, what has happened? I feel like there’s something you are not telling us.*

Linkara crumpled the comic book within his fingers into a small, wrinkled ball, still refusing to accept what was going on. “H-he’s fine, you guys. You know how hyper 90s Kid gets sometimes.”

“Yes, but never to this degree!” Linksano retorted, groaning as Boffo helped him to his feet. “B-Boffo, would you be a dear and retrieve my scanner?” Boffo nodded and went down to the lab while Linksano hobbled over to the couch to sit down. Harvey came down the stairs at that moment and noticed 90s Kid fighting to get out of Ninja’s arms, before turning to Linkara.

“Did you let Junior have coffee again?”

“No! For God’s sake, you know I would never do anything to hurt 90s Kid, so why don't you all get off my back!” Linkara snapped, finally feeling so overwhelmed that he had to stand up and pace across the carpet for a few moments as he took in several breaths and tried to keep in control.

“Jeez, Kid, calm down. No one thinks you’d do anything bad to Junior,” Harvey replied, looking at his boyfriend in confusion and concern. “Is something bothering you, Kid? You don't usually bite my head off like that.”

Linkara sighed with frustration and rubbed his eyes with his palms. “I’m sorry, Harvey, I didn’t mean to snap like that. I just... I wish everyone would calm down because... because nothing is wrong...”

“Nothing is wrong, huh?” Linksano, now equipped with his scanner, asked after examining 90s Kid for a moment. “Then what exactly am I supposed to make of this diagnosis, Linkara?”

Everyone turned to Linkara, save 90s Kid, who was still facing away from them all and squirming in Ninja’s arms. Linkara sighed and looked down. “Okay, okay... I guess I can't pretend any longer. It’s undeniable now… it’s all my fault anyway.”

“Kid-” Harvey tried to interject, but he was silenced by a shake of Linkara’s head. He needed to say this without interruptions.

“Let me just start off by saying that you should not blame 90s Kid for this,” Linkara said, raising his hands in surrender. “It’s all on me. When I found out what had happened, I went right into the kitchen and tried to stop 90s Kid but I was already too late.”

“Too late for what?” Harvey couldn’t hold back from asking, since he and the rest of the team were incredibly curious by now.

Linkara sighed and rubbed his temples, grimacing. “It was completely an accident, but because I wasn’t paying attention... 90s Kid ate… one of Snowflame’s... cocaine popsicles.”

Everyone stared at Linkara for a few moments before turning to the squirming teenager in shock. Ninja finally released his hold and 90s Kid ran to the other side of the room, smacked into a wall, and then ran back again.

“Oh, criminy...” Harvey said under his breath while Boffo raised his hands to his mouth in shock.

“Well, that explains the increase in energy, I suppose.” Linksano muttered, putting his scanner away. “Why do you let that powdered ruffian into the base so often, Linkara? You know he’s nothing but trouble.”

“Hey doc, can we not discuss that right now?” Harvey asked, putting an arm around the shoulder of his now miserable boyfriend. “What happened tonight was an accident, so there’s no need to blame anyone. All we gotta do is keep our heads and figure out a way to settle Junior down and make sure he doesn’t hurt himself. More than he usually does,” he added after watching 90s Kid smack into another wall.

*I will remove any and all sharp or dangerous items from the base at once* Ninja declared before teleporting about the rooms quickly, picking up things like scissors, silverware, and weapons Linkara had left lying around.

 _Maybe we should take 90s Kid outside and let him burn up all this extra energy?_ Boffo suggested.

“I don't think that would be a good idea, Boffo. I'm not sure 90s Kid would be safe out there, especially now that it's gotten dark,” Linkara said, looking out the window with a frown.

“Why not take him onto Comicron-1?” Linksano suggested. “He would be in a contained, controlled area and if we put him in the Holodeck, he could burn off the remnants of the cocaine in an environment where he feels comfortable.”

“Hmm, that’s an idea...” While Linkara pondered this, Harvey gently squeezed his shoulder.

“Aren’t you forgetting something, Kid? If Junior’s in trouble, we should be making one phone call before doing anything else.”

Linkara turned back to Harvey and bit his lip. “Are you sure that’s wise, Harvey? Will Dan do well around 90s Kid when he’s... like this?”

Harvey nodded solemnly, knowing what was on his boyfriend’s mind. “Crockett knows what to expect with this kind of situation, and I guarantee that he won’t let anything hurt Junior.” Linkara looked like he still had doubts, but gave a nod and Harvey turned to Boffo. “Chuckles, you think you can get Crockett and say we need his help with Junior?” Boffo nodded and vanished instantly.

*I have finished removing all the dangerous items from the base and have hidden them* Ninja announced. 90s Kid was currently running around the base so quickly they worried he'd run right into the coffee table or kitchen counter, so Ninja swiftly covered them both with bubble wrap.

“Whoa dudes bubble wrap is totally the most awesome thing ever I love popping this stuff come pop some with me okay okay okay?!” 90s Kid cried out after grabbing a piece in his hands. He set off running again then, while squeezing every round pocket of air until it produced a delightful popping sound.

Harvey, Linksano, and Linkara quickly covered their ears, though the newly arrived Dan and Boffo met the noise with smiles.

“Hello, friends. What’s going on?” Dan greeted as he turned to the three. “Have you by any chance procured a set of Popples? Because if you have, I would love to purchase some for my personal collection.”

“Uh, no, Dan, but that sound is a part of why we asked you here,” Linkara said, lowering his hands so he could better hear the other man. “We actually need to tell you something about 90s Kid.”

Dan nodded. “I heard from my colorful friend here that something involving Kid need my attention-ahh!” Dan let out a startled cry when he was suddenly scooped up in the arms of his boyfriend.

“Dan! Dude I’m so totally happy you're here!” 90s Kid spun Dan around the room, hugging him extremely tightly. “I feel so totally awesome right now hey do you wanna go to the park or go skateboarding hey I bet I can run down to the edge of town and back before you can!”

When 90s Kid finally let Dan go, apparently to prove his boast true, Dan fell onto the couch and took a moment to catch his breath. “Whew… uh… did Kid... have... a lot of... sugar?” he panted.

As Boffo and Ninja went to grab 90s Kid and make sure he did not try to race to the edge of town, the rest of the team grouped around Dan. “No, Dan, it’s not sugar,” Linkara said with a soft sigh. “Look, I need to tell you something and I already want to apologize in advance for this. I should have been quicker, and I should have locked the doors so he couldn't break in here again, but I was just so busy filming and I didn't think-”

“Kid, calm down,” Harvey said, patting Linkara on the shoulder. “This isn't your fault, so stop blaming yourself and just get it out.”

“Uh guys, you’re starting to scare me here,” Dan said, his eyes continually darting over to the now-restrained 90s Kid. “If it’s not sugar, then did Kid drink one of the good doctor’s concoctions again?”

“If only he had, then I could make an antidote right away,” Linksano muttered.

Dan’s body grew tense as he stared at Linksano. “Antidote? You mean he was-”

“No, he wasn’t poisoned,” Linkara cut him off before he could finish. “Dan, what happened was that 90s Kid accidentally ate a Popsicle made by Snowflame which... which contained cocaine.”

Dan's eyes widened in shock and then fear. “What? Are you telling me that Kid’s high right now? Oh my God...”

“Dan, why do you look so worried, dude?” 90s Kid asked, still wriggling around in Boffo and Ninja’s combined holds. “I totally feel awesome right now I have so much energy and junk and I feel really really happy all the time!” 90s Kid finally managed to break free of their grip before he ran over to hug Dan again.

“Don’t let them kiss until he’s brushed his teeth!” Linkara cried out suddenly in panic, earning himself a roll of the eyes from Harvey.

Dan, who was trying extremely hard not to panic himself, held onto 90s Kid’s arms and rubbed along his back. “Kid? Kid, sweetie, I know it’s hard, but can you please try to stop and look at me for a minute?”

“Okay dude whatever you want!” 90s Kid tried his best to stop wriggling and keep his eyes trained upon Dan’s face.

“I know you’re probably scared right now because you had that stuff, but I promise it’s gonna be okay. It should all wear off in a few hours, alright?”

90s Kid did a full-body shrug and grinned widely. “Dude it’s really all totally cool! It tasted really sweet and now I feel like I can bounce up to the ceiling, so it’s no biggie! Man, no wonder you did this stuff!”

Harvey winced and Dan felt as if 90s Kid's words were punches to his stomach but he tried to nod along with him and seem calm. “I know, sweetie, the feeling you get from coke can be incredible, but believe me, you won’t be thinking this way when it starts to work its way out of your system.”

“Whatever you say, Dan, you’re totally smart and awesome and everything!” 90s Kid squeezed Dan again before he started chattering away about whatever was on his mind.

Linkara, who was still watching them both with a rather sharp eye, turned to Harvey when the singer murmured into his ear, “Meet me in the kitchen.” Linkara looked reluctantly at the decade duo before nodding and following Harvey.

“Look, Kid, I know you're worried, but I really think it’s a good idea to trust Crockett right now,” Harvey said once they were away from the others.

“How can you be so sure this isn’t a bad idea?” Linkara asked. Even though he wanted to trust Dan, a part of himself felt unease when it came to the older man and situations involving drugs.

Harvey pulled out his cigarette case and lit one up. “Because I believe Crockett’s a changed man. He's not going to be tempted because of this, I’d bet my life on it. All he’s gonna want to do is make sure Junior is okay and gets over this as painlessly as possible.”

Linkara looked down and nodded. “I know. I know in my heart you’re right, Harvey. I just have a hard time getting my head to accept it. For now, I'm going to set up some new security measures to make sure Snowflame can’t get in here without any one of us knowing again. Ninja?”

*I'm on it* Ninja called, popping out from the ceiling. *By the time I'm done with this place, Snowflame will be a distant memory to all of us.*

“You don’t have to go that far,” Linkara tried to say, but the ninja vanished before he could finish.

Linkara and Harvey exited the kitchen a few minutes later to find Dan still being squeezed in 90s Kid’s arms and trying to listen patiently to his never-ending stream of chatter.

“Dan, I had the idea that perhaps 90s Kid should unleash all this energy on the Holodeck. It would be a very safe and controlled environment, and we can put him in whatever situation he’d like,” Linksano told him, bending low to his ear to be sure Dan could hear him.

Dan nodded almost immediately. “That sounds like a good idea to me. Say, Kid, you wanna go play on the Holodeck with me for a while? We can do whatever you’d like to, sweetie.”

90s Kid jumped to his feet and nodded eagerly. “That sounds like a totally awesome amount of fun Dan let’s totally do that!”

Boffo went over and pulled Dan into a quick hug. _I’m sorry you have to go through this, Dan. Will you be alright?_

Dan nodded, squeezing Boffo back. “I’ll be fine, my friend. I just need to keep an eye on 90s Kid and make sure he’s okay when the inevitable happens.”

Boffo nodded in understanding. _Alright. Please know that we will be right here in case you need anything, so don’t hesitate to ask._

Dan nodded again. “Thanks, Boffo.”

“Okay, I am preparing to transport you onto the ship,” Linksano announced as he fiddled with a remote control. Dan nodded again and held tight to 90s Kid before they both vanished from the living room. “I shall be joining them to turn on and monitor the Holodeck,” Linksano told the others. “Would anyone care to join me?”

“I will,” Linkara said at once.

“I’ll come too, Doc,” Harvey added, moving to stand beside Linkara.

“You’d best hold onto your hats then, gentlemen!” Linksano cackled as quickly transported all three of them onto the spaceship. While Linksano hurried to turn on the Holodeck, Linkara again turned to 90s Kid and Dan.

“I just hope things don’t get out of hand.”

“They won't, Kid,” Harvey softly replied. “Trust me.”

\-----

90s Kid’s latest fantasy fizzled out into the normal scenery of Comicron-1 and he started rubbing at his temples. “How are you feeling now, Kid?” Dan asked, wondering if 90s Kid was finally working everything out of his system. They had just spent several hours riding skateboards through asteroid belts in space, fighting several giant monsters with huge guns, and getting to ride the biggest roller coasters ever at a theme park of 90s Kid’s own creation. Dan normally wasn’t one for high speeds or activities like those, but he refused to leave 90s Kid alone in this condition.

“My head kinda hurts, Dan,” 90s Kid mumbled, his voice a lot quieter now.

“It’s okay, sweetie, we'll get you some medicine to help your head stop hurting.” He turned to Linksano, who nodded and went to fetch a bottle of pills from his medical bag.

“He comin’ off it?” Harvey asked, shooting 90s Kid a sympathetic look.

“Yeah, it looks that way. Hopefully it won’t be too hard on him and-oh!” Dan cried in surprise as 90s Kid’s knees started to buckle.

Harvey and Linkara rushed over to where the two stood as 90s Kid slid down to the floor. Dan and Harvey lifted the teenager to his feet and he leaned against Dan while Harvey supported him from the other side. “I-I’m scared, Dan. W-what’s happening?”

“I'm sorry you’re scared, sweetie,” Dan murmured as he pressed a kiss to 90s Kid’s cheek, “but I promise that this is a normal reaction to getting the drugs out of your system, and that it won’t last longer than a day at most. Your body is going to feel weak and achey for a little while, and your mind might start playing tricks on you too, but I promise, Kid, you're absolutely safe and sound with me and your family.”

“That's right, 90s Kid,” Linkara chimed in while Harvey squeezed his shoulder comfortingly.

“We’re right here, Junior, and we won’t let anything else happen to you.”

“Thanks, dudes,” 90s Kid told them all, his voice very subdued now. He didn’t sound or even look like the normal 90s Kid they knew and loved.

“Here we are,” Linksano said as he handed over some pills and a bottle of pink liquid. “This combination should soothe the aches in your head and body, 90s Kid, while also dampening the effects of the cocaine as it leaves your system. Hopefully within 24 hours you will be back to your usual self.”

Dan and Linkara helped 90s Kid over to the emergency bed so he could lie down. Linksano tried to give 90s Kid the medicine, but the teenager raised a hand to stop him. “D-dude, I-”

Dan recognized the look on his face and snatched the basin from the table, grimacing as 90s Kid started retching up the contents of his stomach. Harvey rubbed his back while Linkara couldn't help turning away, though he kept a hand on 90s Kid's shoulder for support. “S-sorry,” 90s Kid mumbled before Linksano shook his head.

“Don’t be silly, there’s no need to apologize. Your body is attempting to detoxify, so it’s no surprise that this would occur. Here, take the medicine quickly, since it should prevent any further regurgitation.”

90s Kid swallowed the pills and the liquid before leaning back against Dan. “Dudes... I don’t feel so good...”

“I know, Kid. I'm so sorry you have to go through this,” Dan said, resting his arm around 90s Kid's shoulders. “But I trust the good doctor here when he says this medicine should help you.”

“Thank you, Dan,” Linksano said, looking pleased by the comment. “It’s a concoction of my own creation consisting of...” Linksano trailed off when he realized Linkara and Harvey were shooting him annoyed looks. “Of course, this isn't the time for that. All you need to know is that it will keep you from wanting to wretch and will calm your headaches.”

“Thanks again, Linksano-dude,” 90s Kid said before he closed his eyes and pressed even closer to Dan.

“Do you need anything, 90s Kid?” Linkara softly asked.

“No. I just wanna, like, lay here right now,” 90s Kid murmured.

“Maybe we should give these two some privacy,” Harvey whispered to Linkara.

Linkara hesitated for a brief moment before conceding. He gave 90s Kid one more pat on the arm and exited the lab with Harvey. “Call me if you need anything, Dan,” Linksano told him before he excused himself to Comicron-1’s laboratory to busy himself with his test tubes.

90s Kid curled up against Dan’s chest while Dan held him close, kissing his forehead and rubbing his back soothingly. “Feeling any better, Kid?”

“A little,” 90s Kid mumbled. “I’m sorry, Dan.”

“Why, sweetie? I know it was an accident.”

90s Kid gave a brief shake of his head. “I meant about what I said before. I know this stuff is totally unradical, so I'm totally glad you stopped using it...”

Dan nodded, brushing the hair out of his eyes. “You know that really happy, excited feeling you had, Kid? That’s why I did it for so long, because that fake happiness was all that kept me going. Then when this sort of crashing feeling you’re experiencing now happened, I took more and more coke to stop it from happening again.” Dan kissed 90s Kid again. “And now I don’t need coke because you make me happy for real, Kid.”

90s Kid peered up at Dan after he said this. His sunglasses were off at the moment so Dan was able to see his watery eyes. “You mean that, dude? I make you feel, like, totally good? As good as I felt before when I was messed up with that junk?”

Dan nodded and reached out to stroke 90s Kid’s cheek. “That's right, Kid. When I’m with you, I feel better than I ever did when I was taking any of that stuff. I look into your eyes and I see my future, and I feel so happy because it’s with you. When I hold you close and kiss you, I feel so amazing it’s like I’m flying. You’re my addiction now, sweetie, and I wouldn’t give you up for anything.”

90s Kid sniffled a little before wrapping his arms tightly around his boyfriend. “I love you, Dan.”

“I love you too, Kid. Rest now and I know you’ll feel better soon. Don’t worry about anything. Just relax and know that I’ll be here waiting for you.” Dan bent down and kissed 90s Kid’s forehead before slowly rubbing along his back as he’d done before, since 90s Kid always enjoyed this soothing action. 90s Kid almost instantly closed his eyes and dozed off, knowing that Dan would keep him safe while his body fought off the last remnants of the drug.

The lights in the room dimmed then, allowing the two to drift off peacefully together. This was thanks to Harvey and Linkara who, unknown to the pair, were discreetly watching them from afar. “I guess you were right, Harvey. Dan really does have 90s Kid’s best interest at heart.” Linkara sighed, looking down. “I really wish I didn’t always judge him like I do. He keeps proving himself to me, and I know he wants the best for 90s Kid, but I just can’t stop worrying about them.”

“I know you do, Kid.” Harvey squeezed his shoulders. “I worry about Junior too, but we’re lucky that he found a guy like Crockett who loves him just as much as we do. I think we should just count our blessings that nobody got seriously hurt tonight.”

*Perhaps you’d care to alter that sentiment.* The two whirled around to find Ninja standing before them and carrying Snowflame in his arms like a bride about to be carried over the threshold. *Would you like me to dispose of him, Linkara?*

Linkara glared at Snowflame as he reached for a newspaper on a nearby desk, rolled it up, and whacked him on the head with it. “Bad Snowflame! I told you no more using the kitchen! That was very bad!” He whacked him again a few more times while Snowflame whimpered in a pathetic manner.

“Snowflame is not a bad puppy! Snowflame is a good dog! Put Snowflame down! Or else Snowflame will chew up your shoes!”

Linkara sighed and shook his head. “Ninja, tie him up in the yard so he can think about what he’s done.”

*You always manage to draw to you the most interesting beings, Linkara.* Ninja replied before he did as he was told and dragged the still whimpering Snowflame away.

Linkara folded his arms and watched as the super-villain and the ninja vanished. “What am I gonna do with him?”

“Hey, you had the right idea putting him in the yard.” Harvey told him, grinning a little. “Last time I found that guy gnawing at my wing-tip, so we’d better keep him out there until you finally find time to train him.” Linkara laughed, hugging Harvey close as he felt the tension start to release from that stressful evening at last.


End file.
